Syaoran vs Zombies
by PriestessFeathers
Summary: When the Tsubasa gang transports into a zombie game, how will they deal with the ongoing hordes?


Syaoran vs. Zombies

A glop of the sky slammed into the ground. Out of it came the brave Syaoran, the grumpy ninja, the cheerful wizard, and of course, the magical princess. Mokona flopped out of the sky onto Kurogane's head, causing him to shout. Syaoran looked at Sakura, then the other. Something was strange here…they looked like cartoons! Syaoran glanced around him. The scenery looked pixelated. A videogame?  
The ground below them was in green squares in two shades, and there were five rows of them. At the edge of those rows were tiny lawnmowers. Behind that was a large house with an open door, although they could not get inside despite their efforts, and it seemed to be vacant. Fences were guarding the sides of the open lawn, but there was an opening, unsheltered, opposite of the house. It was just an empty road.  
Suddenly, the words "Grab a seed packet." appeared in white lettering. Adjacent, were two packets of what looked like a pea plant and a sunflower with eyes on the packaging. Fai reached up and grabbed the sunflower. "Then place I in the grass." He handed it to Syaoran, who placed it in the square at his feet, two away from the farthest back. "Nicely Done!" They seemed to be some sort of instructions.  
"Collect the falling sun." Sakura watched as a miniature sun floated down to the grass and went to grab it. And soon as it was touched, though, it flew to some sort of sun-counter next to the plant packets. "Sunflowers are a very important plant, the more you have, the faster you can grow plants." The bouncy sunflower grew a bright yellow, then a sun spouted out of it. In attempt to stop the sunflowers joy, Kurogane punched it in the petals, but he only collected another sun.  
"Keep collecting sun! You'll need it to grow more plants!" The group of dimensional travelers scattered about the claustrophobic lawn in attempt to gather the glowing, yellow spiked orbs. "Excellent! You've collected enough for your next plant!" Mokona raced to the packets and leapt for the pea plant before Fai could get anywhere close. He plopped it into the ground, two rows away from Syaoran's sunflower, and a square higher.  
"Plant another when you have enough sun!" They scrambled for a short while longer, waiting for the packets to "load" so they could put another plant. They had their jobs decided. Kurogane would grab the plant packets, Syaoran would plant them, and Sakura and Mokona would collect the sun for them. Fai would man the mowers, but mostly because he had fun running in circles with them.  
It was all going nicely, until a thundering occurred, followed quickly by violent shakes in the ground. A shadow loomed over them with short notice, covering the light. They gazed at the giant above them. It was a green man in a white lab coat, wearing his brain like hair, having an insane grin plastered on his face. In his hands were two joysticks, both with cherry-red spheres, and others in multicolors around him.  
The man looked relatively small, but was actually the size of the travelers. The maker of the shadow was a large, robotic Frankenstein-looking being with a collar around its neck. I was also green and had eyes that glowed a bright mustard yellow.  
The mad scientist held up his hand, only to reveal one of Sakura's feathers! Syaoran jumped up to grab it, but the man and his enormous bot had already left the lawn with the princess's memory shard. Syaoran looked devastated, and Sakura attempted to cheer his mood.  
Mokona hopped back over to them hastily, "We have a problem!" They all looked up and, to their amazement, the once empty road was filled with bald, green men in brown suits and red ties. They were stumbling into the lawn, and moaning mindlessly. Fear slowly crept up on them, except for Kurogane, of course. They felt helpless, as they weren't sure how to fight these creatures.  
Then a green circle came hovering past them. It hit the green men and seemed to weaken them, but in no way slow them down. After about 5 hits, their right arms popped off, then another five, and their heads fell off their bodies, and they fell to the ground and vanished. They 3 boys looked at Sakura and Mokona as to tell them not to watch the battle, as it might disturb them, but they assured that they were fine.  
It was an incredible sight to the travelers. Plants, with smiling faces, and/or blinking, fighting against something larger than them. Though, the plants _were_ considerably large. A pea plant, shooting it's peas as a weapon against the monsters, waving left and right in satisfaction. And the bubbly sunflower, creating the plants' energy and bouncing back and forth to its own jazzy rhythm. What sort of wizardry was this?  
The last of their instructions came about finally, "Don't let the zombies reach your house!" Mokona and the princess continued their collecting, while Kurogane made the selections for Syaoran's plant army. Fai still played with the red mowers, soon discovering they were a backup if the alleged zombies got too close to the house, then the row would clear and Syaoran could begin rebuilding his defenses.  
The cycle continued until large red lettering appeared, "FINAL WAVE". Triple the previous amount of zombies began to swarm onto the lawn, but Syaoran's sun-powered army defeated them easily.  
Once the last zombie head had popped off, a new seed packet appeared in its place. The image upon it was of a twin cherry, with very frustrated faces. They would soon find out its purpose.  
They glanced to the road, and it was filled with even more zombies waiting to invade, some with traffic cones sitting loosely on their heads. Syaoran whipped his back around, gasping in horror. His hard-earned and well planted defense system had disappeared! He would have to start from scratch once more. He shrugged it off and the team began again. As Syaoran got his chlorophyll-filled gang back together, he thought to himself, determined, _I will return your feather to you, princess. I promise. _


End file.
